


Tonight Your Memory Burns Like a Fire

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Battle of Bosworth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard has a visitor on the night before the Battle of Bosworth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight Your Memory Burns Like a Fire

The night was hot, sticky, the air was strangely still. If Richard had stepped out of the tent, he would have easily viewed the fires of the armies gathered there, for the battle would be in the morning. He'd once thought that the moment of his coronation had been his destiny, but perhaps that had been wrong. Perhaps it had been this coming battle, he would be the one to finally wipe out the Lancastrian line. His heirs, whomever they may be, would not have to worry about fighting for the throne the way he, his father, and brothers had. England would be safe, peaceful, secure; he was certain of that. 

He'd tried to sleep, but could not get comfortable. The night was too warm for sleep, and he'd never slept well before a battle. He was anxious to get it over with, the waiting was always the hardest part. He picked the rosary up from the small table at his bedside. It had been Anne's and was small, delicate just as she had been. Of course with Anne, the appearance had been deceiving, no Anne had a quiet strength and courage, that he'd only observed in one other woman; his mother. It had been no wonder the two of them had become close after George's execution. 

There were times he still couldn't belive his Anne was gone, times he expected to walk into his chambers and find her there waiting. But he knew that would never happen again. He'd busied himself preparing for Tudor's invasion, planning for what he'd do after he'd defeated Tudor. As much as he hated the idea he would have to marry again. A marriage of state this time. His government was currently in negotiations with Portugal; he would marry one of their princesses, while his niece Elizabeth would marry the heir to the Portuguese throne. Dynastically it was a solid idea, the Portuguese royal family had Lancastrian blood, perhaps it could even unite the two houses. But he knew the best way to end the Lancastrian threat would be the deaths of Henry and Jasper Tudor, and that would happen tomorrow. He sighed, sitting the rosary aside. He would try to sleep some. 

Richard had fallen into a fitful sleep, and at sometime during the night a cooling breeze had started to blow. He found himself feeling a bit of a chill, and reached for the covers. He was half awake and half asleep as he did so. His senses were assaulted with a familiar scent, Anne's perfume. Lavender and rosewater, he'd always associated the smells with her, always would. He sighed softly, what he wouldn't give to have her here right now, but now even if she had lived he would have never brought her to a battlefield. He buried his face against the pillow, then was startled when he heard her voice saying his name. It was as clear and melodic as it had been in life. Part of him believed that if he opened his eyes, he'd find her standing there. 

"Open your eyes, beloved." He then heard Anne's voice say. He could not help but obey, and when he opened his eyes, he saw her standing near the bed. He blinked, she was still standing there, rubbed his eyes, opened them again, and she was still standing there, a bemused smile on her face now. 

"Anne..." He said in a choked voice, still not believing his eyes. 

"Yes, I am here." She said softly, moving over to the small bed, she sat down. 

Richard was shocked that he could feel her weight on the bed. He took a moment to look closely at her. Her dress was white, the finest, purest white, and he could see the gold threads throughout. Her hair was pulled back from her face, but hung down her back in curls. She was glowing, not in an unnatural way, but as he remembered her glowing when she carried Ned. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but was certain if he did he'd find she was not really there. "How....why...."

She smiled softly. "I've never left. I've been right here all along." She reached out and placed her hand over his heart. "You've always carried me here, always will." 

"You've been here...." He said in wonderment. "Then you've..." He closed his eyes. He didn't want to think that she saw his grief, all the difficulties he had, the nights he'd gotten drunk in order to be able to sleep. 

"Shhhhh." She said softly. "It is fine. You have no reason for shame." 

"Why are you...."

"Here?" She finished the sentence for him. 

"Yes." He nodded. 

"Because tonight of all nights, you need me here." She said softly. "You need to sleep tonight, and I will stay with you while you sleep."

"I'd much rather talk to you." He replied. 

She laughed softly. "Then we'll talk for a bit."

"You've seen Ned?" He asked softly. 

She grinned, proudly. "Of course." She said softly. "Our son is....Richard he's so beautiful. Healthy, not sickly like he was here on earth." 

He nodded. "Just like you are healthy again." He said softly. 

"Yes." She nodded

"Heaven?" He asked softly. There was no doubt in his mind that was where they were, neither his sweet Anne nor their son were suffering in purgatory. 

"Mere words cannot describe the beauty." She said softly. 

"I hope..."

"You will." She said confidently. 

He nodded, he of course was not so sure. 

After a moment, Anne gently pulled her head into his lap. "Our other children, the ones that I lost...."

"You've seen them too?" He asked, curiously. 

"Two girls and a boy." She said softly. 

"Cecily and Isabel?" He asked softly, remembering the names they'd discussed so long ago for daughters. 

"Yes." She smiled. "And our second boy, Richard."

"Richard?" He laughed softly

"For his father and both of his grandfathers." She replied softly. 

"Grandfathers...." He said softly. "My father...."

She closed her eyes. She was too young to have ever known his father on earth, but of course she knew him now. "So very proud of you, my love." She said softly. 

"Always wanted to make him proud." He said softly. He sighed, starting to feel drowsy. 

"Don't fight it." She said softly. "You need to sleep."

"So little time..." He said softly. "After....after I defeat Tudor, I'll have to marry again." 

Anne looked down, and saw his eyes were closed, but still she closed her own, hoping her voice would not give anything away. "Yes." She said softly. "And I want you to." She said softly. 

"Anne..." He started to try to sit up, but she placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him. 

"No." She shook her head, her eyes still closed. "Listen to me. You don't need to be alone, you need companionship, someone to care for you. Someone for you to care for in time, children, heirs. You have to remarry." 

"It won't be like us." He finally said. 

"No." She agreed. "But you will be fine."

He sighed softly, but made no other response. Anne started to stroke his hair as his breaths became deep and even. She could tell he was falling asleep. It was then that she stopped fighting the tears that had been forming in her eyes as they'd talked about the future. The future she knew was never to be. She knew what the battle would bring. That was why she was here, to bring him some comfort in what would be his last hours. She knew she was supposed to be beyond all earthly cares, and most of the time, except for him; she was. But she silently cursed the traitors, those who would bring about his death in a few hours. They would never understand the magnitude of what they had done. That she knew for certain, just as she knew her Richard would be a much better King than Henry Tudor could ever hope to be. 

She stayed with him until she could hear the camp starting to awaken. She knew his squire would be in shortly to help him dress for battle. She leaned down, brushing his hair back for a moment, then lightly kissing his lips. "You will see me again." She whispered the promise into his ear, before getting up. 

When Richard woke, he could still smell her perfume. No, it had not been a dream. Anne had really been here. He found himself feeling hopeful, believing without any doubt the day would be his. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne watched the battle from the trees, near were Henry Tudor was watching it. Seeing him up close, she was even less impressed by him than she had been before. That he would win this day...she shook her head. Margaret of Anjou had once mentioned Fortune's Wheel to her. You could go up to great heights, but also sink to great depths. Fortune's Wheel indeed, Anne knew the future, while Henry Tudor himself may not suffer that greatly from Fortune's Wheel, the dynasty he would found, oh they would, they would indeed. And so would their country, especially her and Richard's beloved north. She watched as the battle moved away from Tudor, and he was too ignorant, or perhaps over-confident to move. As she was joined by Ned, she knew Richard was going to notice this soon. 

She watched, as Richard and his men charged down the hill, listened to their battle cries, and saw Richard's standards flying proudly. He'd always been a magnificent horseman, and now it was as if he and the horse were moving as one. Maybe, she was wrong, maybe, just maybe this brave charge would succeed. She watched, inwardly cheering as Tudor's standard fell. She watched Tudor's face as Richard came closer, and realized Tudor believed he was about to die. Then she watched horrified as Stanley's men took the field on Tudor's side. Traitorous scum. She covered Ned's eyes with her hand, as she saw Richard's horse fall. She was not going to let their son watch his papa be cut down in cold blood. She though, she could not look away. She prayed through clinched lips, even though she knew it would not do any good. She gasped as the helmet was knocked off Richard's head. The crown, it had made him such a target for them. She could hear him keep saying treason, treason, his voice growing hoarse and low as he fell to the ground. It would not be long now. 

"Richard." She said. She'd moved with Ned, deeper into the woods, knowing instinctively that Richard would follow. She was taking no chance that Ned would see what would happen to his father's body. 

"Anne..." She could hear the shock in his voice as he came around one of the trees

"Papa!" Ned cried, letting go of Anne's hand, and immediately running to his father

Anne watched as Richard wrapped his arms tightly around their son, just as she'd done a few months earlier. She couldn't help but smile as she watched the scene. 

Richard looked at Anne, over top of Ned's head. "You were right." He mouthed to her. 

She grinned, and nodded. A moment later, Richard held his arm out, and she went gladly over to them, wrapping one arm around Richard and the other around Ned. She buried her face against Richard's neck. 

"You knew what would happen?" Richard asked her softly. 

"Yes." She admitted. "That's why I came, why I was able to allow you to see me, to make your last hours a little easier." 

"And it did." He said softly, as Ned moved away from his parents. They wrapped both of their arms tightly around each other. "I thought the day would be mine." 

"And it has been, my love, just not in the way you thought." She said softly. 

Richard seemed to think for just a moment. "You're right." He said softly, he'd much rather have his wife and son than the crown that had been so hollow without them. 

She kissed his forehead. "We will never be parted again." She said softly. 

Richard lightly kissed her. Keeping his arm around her waist, he turned to Ned, and held his hand out to him. "Son." He said softly, and Ned immediately came to him, and slipped his hand into his father's. 

"Come beloved." Anne said softly. "You have so many who are waiting to see you, some who will surprise you." She said thinking of her own father. 

He nodded. "And some I cannot wait to see." He said softly, thinking of the children they'd lost.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. While the show does not imply Anne had further pregnancies, it makes sense to me for there to have been further pregnancies that resulted in either stillbirths or miscarriages. 
> 
> 2\. The title and the inspiration for this story comes from repeated listenings of the Rascal Flatts song, "Come Wake Me Up." Here's a link to the song on youtube, if you'd like to listen. 
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IMN8tyLK8ZU


End file.
